


The Bet

by SerenityStargazer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Challenges, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Halloween Costumes, M/M, chocolate cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityStargazer/pseuds/SerenityStargazer
Summary: Day 2: Distracted SexCrowley wants them to wear couples costumes to Anathema's Halloween party. They make a bet; Crowley wagers he can finish Aziraphale before Aziraphale finishes his slice of cake. Winner gets to pick the costumes. It's on!!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 58
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	The Bet

"So, Aziraphale...have you given any thought to Halloween this year?" Crowley asked with a nonchalant grin. The blond looked up from his book and peered at the demon over his round-rimmed spectacles in bemusement.

"Not particularly," he replied. "Why? What thoughts have you been entertaining, Fiend?" The angel gave a small wiggle in happy anticipation of any mischief his love might be planning. His love. How quickly the world turned. It was only a bit over a year since the world didn't end. Instead of being enemies that snuck around hiding their actual love from Heaven, Hell and each other, now they were on their own side, delighting in the freedom to love out loud. Well. In typically British fashion, of course. Out loud, but quietly so. He had standards.

"Well, you know Book Girl and I have kept in contact?"

Aziraphale nodded. He knew Crowley and Ms. Device apparently shared the same sense of humor and would use text messages to exchange what seemed like insults, but always made his beloved chortle with glee. Not that he was jealous or miffed about it. That would be ridiculous.

"She and her boyfriend are planning a Halloween party the weekend before and they invited us. It'll be a small group...the Them, parental units, the Devices, and us. If you're interested. Lots of candy and snacks. Spooky movies out under the stars while we cuddle in blankets and drink hot cocoa and mulled cider. Oh. And it's a costume party," he added casually, as if it wasn't what he'd been leading up to all along.

"Costumes? At our age? Well, at our perceived ages anyway. That would be...silly," the angel blustered. But Crowley could see that gleam in his eyes that meant he was waiting to be talked into it.

"Erhm, yeah. A bit. Possibly. But we could get couples costumes," he tempted, leaning over and taking Aziraphale's soft, broad hand in his long, spindly ones. "Make it clear we're together. Not just on our own side, but  _ together _ together."

Aziraphale blushed and admitted to himself that he quite liked that idea. Then he frowned. "What type of costumes were you thinking, my dear? Nothing too scanty or scandalous, I hope."

"We can figure it out, Angel. Oh! We could always go as an angel and demon, but switch jobs. That could be interesting."

"Mhmm. But a bit too on the money, if you ask me. Oh, I know! What about if we wear those outfits from back when you rescued me in France? You did look ever so dashing, rushing in to aid me. And, back then, I couldn't even tell you how handsome you looked."

"You always did enjoy playing the damsel in distress" Crowley chuckled, softly kissing Aziraphale's knuckles. "Ooh! How about that? You could be the princess and I'd be your dashing knight."

"The idea is good, but the execution would be frightfully inconvenient, dear boy. Remember how hard it was to walk in armor? Much less sit in it."

"Naa-ja-yeah. You're right. Metal armor is not conducive to cuddling, either." They both stared down at the floor, trying to think of something they would both enjoy.

Crowley let go of Aziraphale's hand and casually stretched both arms above his head, letting that little bit of skin above the waist of his trousers show. For good measure, he tossed his shoulder-length red waves back, tucking an errant curl behind his ear. Certain he had the angel's intense attention, he proposed what he had been planning all along.

"Suppose we could settle this with a challenge. A wager of sorts. Winner gets choice of costumes and loser has to suck it up."

Aziraphale's eyes narrowed. "And just what sort of challenge did you have in mind, my devious demon?"

"Oh, I think you'll enjoy this one, Angel," the demon grinned. "Here's my plan. I go out to the kitchen and cut you a big slice of cake and make a nice cuppa while you put away your book and get settled on the sofa. When you start to eat the cake, I start devouring you. If you come before you finish the cake, I win and pick the costumes. If you hold out until after the cake is gone, you win and get to choose."

"It seems I win either way, dearest," Aziraphale smiled. "Rules?"

"Uhm...no miracles, take your usual time with the cake?"

"Mouth and hands only. No penetration. My clothes may be opened, but stay on."

Crowley looked a bit disappointed at the last, but nodded as he removed his sunglasses, tucking them into his jacket. "So it's a bet?"

"You're on, my dear," the angel smiled and shook the demon's hand. "No time like the present, eh?"

Crowley sauntered off to get the cake and tea. Aziraphale marked his book and set it on the side table, wondering whether he preferred to win or lose. Either way, he would get both cake and an orgasm. He scooted to the end of the couch to have an end table for his plate and cup. He smiled as Crowley came back with his favorite angel wing mug and a large slice of decadent chocolate ganache.

"How you do spoil me, darling," he said gratefully as Crowley placed them on the table.

"Oh, I've only begun to spoil you tonight, Angel." He licked his lips and sank down to the rug, pushing Aziraphale's plush thighs apart so he could get in closer. "'S'okay if I open your trousers? I won't get the party started till your first bite of cake."

"A party in my pants?" the angel giggled and nodded and, sweet Satan, he was adorable! But Crowley just rolled his eyes and undid his button and zip. Then he looked up to watch when to begin.

Aziraphale looked down and ran his hand through Crowley’s ember-bright hair, pulling him in for a hug. The demon snuggled in, rubbing his cheek against the familiar softness of the time-worn velvet waistcoat with a contented sigh. "You really do make life ever so much more interesting, my love," he said softly.

Crowley leaned back, his dusting of freckles standing out from the pink flush of his cheeks. "Oi! Stop trying to distract me and get on with the cake eating," he blustered.

"Well, if you insist, dear." Aziraphale pushed his fork into the dark richness of the cake, closing his eyes to savor it fully. The chocolate and sugar danced across his tongue and he moaned in delight. Only to almost choke on it as Crowley sucked his entire half-hardened cock all the way into his sinfully hot mouth and all the angel's blood went instantly southward to check out what was happening down there.

Crowley moaned appreciatively as Aziraphale lengthened and firmed in his mouth. He moved his hand up to keep him engulfed. Aziraphale was going to protest the miracle that had that hand warm and gliding tightly, but saw the small tube lying on the rug and took another bite of cake instead.

The lube was warm and, gracious, a bit tingly! Crowley’s tongue spiraled up and down his shaft in time with the elegant hand stroking him firmly. If he wasn't careful, he wasn't going to make it even half way through the cake! He focused hard on the next bite, swirling the frosting around on his tongue and his next moan was more about cake than cock.

Crowley seemed to sense that and pulled off with a loud, obscene pop. His hand lengthened its stroke as Crowley gently sucked one of his balls into the wet, snug heat of his mouth, running his tongue in outward spiraling circles over the delicate nubbly skin. Aziraphale's breath hitched as Crowley finished with one and moved on to the other, never pausing with those long strokes that were making it harder and harder to concentrate on eating cake. His eyes fluttered shut and his head fell back as his hips jerked up, wordlessly begging the fiend to get a wiggle on and pick up the pace.

Crowley’s hand paused and Aziraphale looked down to see him staring up, eyes blown all gold and black, lips red and wet and puffy from his ministrations. "I love you, Angel," he said softly. "Now come for me, sweetheart!"

With that, his mouth was back, sucking hard on Aziraphale's straining cock, pumping tightly with his fist, and pressing a knuckle behind his bollocks that rubbed against his prostate and had the angel flying into a night sky full of brilliant white stars. Gasping, he pulled the demon's hair, wrapping it around, like holding a handful of flames. Crowley groaned and rutted against his shin, so close to his own release. Aziraphale howled the demon's name, every muscle tight as he shattered and spent his essence deep into the tight constricting warmth of his beloved's throat. Crowley stiffened and came against his leg, past caring about the mess in his jeans, focused only on the pleasure of the angel held in his mouth and hands.

They collapsed in on each other, trembling and noncoherent. As their shaking calmed, Aziraphale sat up and slowly came back to himself. He smiled down at Crowley, his head nestled on his thigh, eyes still blissfully closed. Brushing the long russet locks back from his face, the angel cleaned them and righted their clothes with a small miracle.

"Well," he said, "I guess that wasn't much of a challenge after all."

"Nope," said his demon, popping his 'p', "but we can always have a rematch. Practice and perfection and all that. And you can still finish your cake. Gotta keep your strength up."

He knelt back up to watch Aziraphale take another bite, grinning at the resulting moan of delight. Aziraphale looked down and carefully stuck out his tongue to lick every bit of frosting from the fork. Crowley watched, entranced.

"So, darling demon," Aziraphale asked calmly, " what costumes do you have in mind for your prize?"

"I was thinking Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf," he replied, looking at the blond hungrily. You always look so cute in a dress and red would look so lovely against your blond curls."

Aziraphale hummed as he considered the idea. Then he stroked the edge of the fork under Crowley’s jaw from his ear to his chin. Crowley shuddered and looked down. The angel repeated the stroke on the other side and Crowley absolutely did not whine. Then the tines lifted his chin and he looked into Aziraphale’s river blue eyes.

"Oh, darling," the angel cooed softly, "who do you think will be the Big. Bad. Wolf?"

Crowley gulped and reconsidered. "You, Angel. You'll be the Wolf trying to eat me up all night long."

"Quite right, dear boy. Quite right. You are, after all, my favorite snack." And, with a contented hum, Aziraphale returned to finishing his cake.

  
  



End file.
